Maid Café
by beautifulpickle
Summary: AU. No matter how aborable or cute Kurama looks in a dress, he hates being in one. What happens when he's forced to wear one? What happens when the last person he wishes to see, walks into the little café? Yaoi, MxM, Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho

Kurama always had trouble saying this little word called "no". He would rarely refuse a person who would ask something from him politely. Just a few days ago, he wished he would have gotten the courage to say no. But unfortunately Kurama was too late.

There he was, standing in a what you would call "cutsie poo dress". The dress was a combination of lemonade colors. Light pink pieces of fabric covered his smooth skin and yellow ribbons were sown on to his already frilly dress. The dress was huge. Covering up to his ankles and having puffy shoulder... thingies Not to mention he had a pair of white gloves and pink high heels to go with his girly attire. And his hair. His hair was a colorful mess of pink and yellow ribbons, placed almost everywhere. All he needed was lipstick and a pair of yellow clip-on earrings. (which the school supplied).

And why was he in an adorably sickening dress? Because he couldn't say no. The school festival was hosting a maid café. And to get more publicity, they thought having the most popular boy in Meiou high would attract _lots_ of attention.

Kurama was to serve tea ro coffee or whatever they could serve to the awaiting customers. What pained him the most was that he had to look _happy_. Kurama hated to be taken advantage of and yet he was forced to wear a dress. He sighed passing glances at the clock, waiting when this new form of torture would end.

Boys and girls.. and more boys came to the maid café. Word spread that Kurama would be cosplaying as a maid, which brought practically most of the school over to the tiny café.

The girls would giggle as Kurama found it hard to balance on his pink high heels of death and boys would drool as one of them would lift up his dress on "accident". Kurama turned red as his hair. Being touched by many people isn't as good as you would think it would be.

He felt embarrassed beyond belief and violated. He restrained himself from shredding his dress to pieces, but oh how close he was to doing it.

Just as Kurama thought today couldn't get any worse, Kuronue walked in. Kuronue, the supposedly bad arse punk of Meiou High. Feared by many students of how he violated the dress code and how he would skip class continually. People wondered how he came to be Kurama's best friend.

Kurama knew Kuronue wasn't wearing his pinkish uniform under his black leather jacket. Although he looked like he was coming in casually, Kuronue made quite a dramtic entrance, attracting nearly everyone in the room.

Kurama hid behind the metal tray he carried, hoping it would magically turn him invisible. If Kuronue ever found out Kurama was working in the maid café, as a _maid_, and that he was in a dress to top it all off, Kurama knew he would never hear the end of it.

Being constantly surrounded by many adoring fan girls and stared at by the boys in the café didn't make it much easier to hide. Kurama, as a matter of fact, did manage to hide in the storage room for a good fifteen minutes until one of the maids pulled him out and screamed at him to take orders.

Kurama winced as he took agonizing steps away from his beloved storage room. He glanced around the room, scanning to see if Kuronue was in the colorful assortment of students. Kurama mentally cursed when he found his friend flirting with one of the maids in the corner.

Kurama caught himself thinking why Kuronue was even in a the maid café. He hated coffee and tea or whatever they served at a café. Then Kurama's smartness came back.

What guy _wouldn't_ want to be here. There were cute girls everywhere in maid clothes ,_slightly skimpy_, maid clothes serving your every need. This was like one step down from heaven for the average male. Heaven would be having all the maids topless. (But of course the school refused to allow it).

Kurama once again held the metal tray up to his face. He sighed dramatically as he saw that the next table he needed to take was far too close to Kuronue. He moved a few inches close to the customers sitting at table twelve when suddenly. He tripped. He tripped on the awaiting customers foot. And his mortified expression noted that Kuronue was looking directly at him.

He cursed up to the heavens. Why did the room have to be so freaking packed? Why did he have to wear a freaking dress? Why did he have to be so clumsy in one of the worst situations? Why did he have to be near Kuronue?

What's worse was he managed to land on Kuronue. Well not exactly land. The raven haired boy was seen standing, breaking the red-heads fall. The young bat obviously predicted the fall.

Kurama just thanked God that the metal tray was empty as he heard it fall to the floor, making a loud clanking sound. He heard the room laugh and blushed. The customers in the maid café let our a giggle or two, but soon stopped as they saw the look on Kuronue's eyes.

Kurama felt himself land on Kuronue. He steadied Kurama as there bodies were pressed against each other.

Kurama blushed as he realized his head was on Kuronues chest and his hands were entwined with the raven-head. Kuronues free arm was found wrapped around Kurama's waist. Kuronue looked down and smiled softly. Something Kurama didn't see too often.

Kurama didn't dare look up as he felt Kuronues breath close to his ear. His head was buzzing with so many thoughts he barely heard what Kuronue was saying. Kurama did catch one word. _Cute_. And that small word managed to turn the stubborn red head into a blushing schoolgirl. Not that he didn't already look like one.

Kurama managed to snap his legs out of temporary paralysis as he quietly let go of Kuronue, picked up his tray silently, and walked in an agonizingly slow pace to table twelve, where the impatient customers were waiting. As he turned around, the young raven haired lad was nowhere to be found.

Kurama found it sort of sad as the man he so feared seeing suddenly left. Yet, Kuronue somewhat left a sense of security, which Kurama held dear.

After the little Kuronue incident, the day seemed to pass pleasingly quick for Kurama. He skillfully filled all orders and pleased the customers very much. Not to mention the crowd of rabid fan girls.

Getting out of that horrid, uncomfortable, yet pleasingly cute dress was a great relief to Kurama. He never felt so comfortable. The walk to his house was a nice one. No stalkers, no distractions, nothing. And he felt good to wear normal shoes for once. As soon as he was done with this maid business, he promised himself that he would burn those pink high heels of death.

Right now, laying on his nice soft bed was the only thing he wished for. But of course this form of pure bliss would end soon as the sun would come up the next day. After all, all of Meiou high knew. The maid café was a three day event.

**...**

So yea. Basically the story. I kind of just wanted to write. shrugs Kurama and Kuronue are my favorite paring so I decided to give it a shot. I intended this chapter to turn out longer : The story itself should be self explanatory in the first chapter. I don't intend to make this story long, I'm not sure I'm even going to finish it. Depends on who wants me to. I'm going to do a Hiei and Kurama one soon so yea . I guess the next chapter will be first person lol . Enjoy

_Ja Ne._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own You Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. (spell checked but didn't read over.) Sorry if it does not make sense. Also yes most of the story is like cut up into one sentence, thats because of my stupid Wordpad. So I really have no control over it. Please bear with me ;;

Kurama's P.O.V.

I woke up happy. That was until I saw my new "uniform" hanging in my closet. It wasn't as frilly as the first dress and this dress seemed more traditional. More maid-like.

It was black and white. Layers upon layers, I pictured the dress being heavy and uncomfortable. A bit frilly on the bottom and showing much more of my legs than I wanted it to be. The maid outfit even had a matching headband, necklace (or choker), and shoes.

I got and of bed and did my daily routines (shower, brush, floss, etc...). Sighing, I got ready to put on the dress. I slipped the damn thing on and to my surprise, the dress felt quite comfortable. The dress was light and airy even through all that fabric, it felt smooth against my skin.

Next the headband which was actually quite challenging since they were the ones you had to tie around your head. My hair looked somewhat different, and I'm not sure if it was different in a good way.

I took off the lid in the shoebox and found stockings or long socks or whatever you call them. They were white and came up to my mid thigh. I frowned, they felt weird.

Finally, the shoes. They were shiny and sort of... cute. The instead of buckles they had bows on the end of it. The shoes had heels, sort of. It's the heels that aren't even one inch from the ground. (Which pleased me from yesterdays pink shoes from hell.)

I stood in front of the mirror and checked myself out. I looked... cute. I was starting to hate the word cute. The dress was shorter than I imagined it. It showed a lot of my legs. Damn, I have girly legs...

I was about to leave my room when I remembered I forgot the choker on my studytable. It was black and frilly and had a silver heart in the middle. I put the choker on, wincing at how tight it was around my neck. At least I know why they call it chokers.

I was about to leave my house with a plain bagel in my mouth when my mom told me to come back inside. For some crazy reason, she was perfectly fine with me in drag. She thought it was "adorable".

Mother told me to turn around as she tied the two ribbons on my back into a bow. So that was what those ribbons were for. ( I thought it was just part of the design)

She kissed me goodbye and set off for work. What surprised me was that she whispered in my ear saying "Don't worry.'

Was I distressed that much? I walked to school taking a slightly longer route so that I didn't have to pass Kuronues house. I found myself blushing as I recalled yesterdays events. Hopefully today won't be so embarrassing. Hn, I doubt that.

**..**.

Kuronue's P.O.V.

Kurama was avoiding me. He didn't pass by my house today. We always walk to school together, but I guess not today. I could automatically tell Kurama was troubled. I guess that makes the two of us.

Never in my life I questioned my sexuality. I always thought I would be with some hot girl and live my life from there. I was that kid your parents warned you about. I barely came to school, did drugs, ruined my life for a living.

That was until.. Kurama came. A sudden transfer in the middle of the school year was very uncommon. I always considered myself the straightest guy even until Kurama came to this school.

He was popular the instant he stepped inside the school building. Not only smart but also pretty damn hot. He was kind, polite, and an over all goody two shoes. I hated him. I hated people like him.

Usually, people like him I ignored. But something about him caught my attention. I guess it was jealousy at first, but over time I would start growing fond of the red head.

Girls swarmed around him. Teachers idolized him. Half the school either loved him or hated him. I hated how totally oblivious he was to how much power he had. I was jealous of how he was known. I hated myself for being so interested in him...

I found myself going to school just to see him. I found myself wanting to get his attention. He applied to a private highschool. Meiou high. A few months ago, no one would believe I would get into highschool, better yet, Meiou High.

I was obsessed with him. I would curse overtime I failed to get his attention. For some reason, cornering him and beating him up wasn't good enough. I was never going to surpass him that way. I was never going to be better than him.

Studying never seemed to interest me, but if it would help me get Kurama's attention, then I would do it without hesitation. The teachers were shocked at my sudden arrival at school. I started studying, not for my own benefit, but for Kurama.

The principal called me up twice and asked me if I'd been cheating. I had to retake some tests twice to prove my innocence. I don't care, as long as Kurama notices me.

School suddenly wasn't a waste of time for me. I found something to do with my time and there was something to look forward to. I remember seeing my mom cry then nearly faint as she handed over the envelope to me. I've been accepted to Meiou High.

Even when I got accepted, I still went to school. (Of course I only went for stalking purposes.) thrashers started respecting me, students did too. Most importantly, Kurama looked at me from time to time.

I was right, he did have the power to change people without lifting a single finger.

**...**

Kurama acknowledged my existence in a... Surprising way. Before I started doing well in school, I was in a gang. Apparently I forgot to tell them I quit, and quitting had consequences.

I found myself being held back by my two "friends". One of them was close to me. His name was Yomi. He had a pained look as he held me back. The little bastard.

I felt myself being kicked in various places. My lip was bleeding and for the first time in my life, blood seemed to scare the living shit out of me.

A figure approached us and though I was turned in the opposite direction of the stranger, I could immediately recognized his voice. After all, I pretty much stalked him.

Kurama stood in front of us. A bunch of delinquents and a star student. Somehow that picture didn't match up.

Our gang leader approached him. I suddenly feared for his life. He was going to get killed out here. And it would be my fault. I struggled but Yomi was stronger than I suspected him to be.

"Well if it isn't another Meiou kid."

I managed to turn around to look at Kurama before getting pulled back. The pain in my rib was far from pleasant but I ignored it. Kurama stepped back as our leader stepped forward.

"Looks like we got ourselves a cute one boys.", our leader said as he spit on the ground. The gang laughed, besides Yomi. Kurama gave no answer.

"I kill people like you.". I saw him take out a knife, so did Kurama. To my surprise, Kurama stayed where he was. His usual bright emerald eyes looked deadly. I'll never forget that look.

I barely remember what I was shouting as out leader charged at Kurama, waiting to slice him up into pieces. He took a swift step to the side and dodged the attack. My mouth dropped.

That only got my leader pissed more as he began throwing various kicks and punches at Kurama. They were either dodged, blocked, or plainly just failed attempts. Kurama looked amused. The other members of the gang surrounded him. He began having trouble dodging a crowd of around half a dozen.

A knife cut the side of his cheek and he took a big leap back. The side of his face held a cut and fresh blood spilled slowly. My Kurama's face was cut, even when he was scared he looked beautiful.

Yomi loosened his grip on me as he watched the dramatic event unfolding before his eyes. The whole gang was watching as Kurama advanced to the leader. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

I carefully slid away from Yomi and the other guy's grasp on me and just stood there quite stupidly. My eyes popped out of their sockets as I saw Kurama punch our leader right on the nose. Kurama's innocent appearance showed again as he looked at his fist, then to the unconscious man on the floor.

He seemed a bit shaken, and scared. His moment of bravery decided to suddenly crack at a very bad time. He stared at me for what seemed to be eternity as the other gang members advanced towards him. I guess beating up the leader wasn't enough for them.

Kurama calmly stepped to the side and amazingly, they let him through. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm roughly, looking at me with panicked eyes. He whispered "Run."

I was injured pretty badly, but that didn't keep me from running like hell. Kurama held my hand the whole time, I feared that he would suddenly let go. It was amazing how no one bothered to chase us, that was until I saw out of the corner of my eye Yomi, trying to hold back as much men as he can.

That was the last time I saw Yomi, the last words I whispered before I left was "Thank you

Yomi, and good luck... bastard." I could've sworn I seen him wink at me before I ran away, escaping my once dreaded life style.

**...**

I remember us slowing down, out of breath, the adrenaline we felt moments ago wearing off. He looked at me almost questioningly before laughing out of nowhere. And suddenly... I was laughing too.

My rib was probably broken and my body hurt like hell but I couldn't help feeling so happy. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"How the hell did you stay so calm? I could've sworn you were going to get killed out there.", I said.

"I wasn't calm. My heart was beating the whole time.It's not like me to do that to someone. But... It would be wrong to leave you out there", he replied looking at his hands awkwardly.

There was no reason to blush, or so I thought, but I turned red anyways. No ordinary person saved me, Kurama did, and for once in my life I felt special, different from everyone.

But i can tell from his face that he was the one that wasn't alright. His laughter that once echoed through my ears became deathly silent. He looked ast his hands once again and seemed shaken. I could tell he wasn't used to using violence as an option.

From that moment on, it became easier to talk to Kurama. I soon tagged along with whatever he did, and he never seemed to mind. Later on I would gain the title of his best friend, or his pack mule. I was fine with either one.

**...**

Highschool came and I automatically followed Kurama like a baby duckling with its mom. It was like the start of school again, and I actually didn't;t want to be alone this time, I wanted to be with Kurama.

Everyone tried to grab the red head when they could, but he would often turn down plans because of me. I felt guilty but I worked hard getting Kurama, and I wouldn't let him go anytime soon.

Kurama would take a lot of crap from different people. He got many insults and he was always the talk of the school. The only thing Kurama would do was ignore it.

Even now I never seen Kurama ever act out of the ordinary. His face is always content, sometimes bored. I've noticed that his smiles are rare. Once in a while I'd see him frown, but only a glimpse. Maybe he does care what people think.

Still now he hides things from me, and I hate it. I see him as a selfless person and I don't want him to be that way. He deserves better, he doesn't deserve me. But, I don't want to give him up, after all, he's all I have.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Everyone oogled me as I entered school. Too bad my backpack wasn't big enough to cover my whole outfit.

Some students took pictures. Were cameras even allowed in school?! I hated this, hiding behind the makeshift shield called my backpack. Constantly trying to pull my dress down since it exposed too much of my legs.

Usually, people would like attention like this, I for one didn't. My embarrassment wasn't as big as my fear of seeing Kuronue. I would expect him to laugh and make endless jokes about this but... I really didn't;t know how he would act.

I promised myself I would be stronger when I was older. Kuronue always intimidated me. I was scared of him, but wanted to be so much like him at the same time. Kuronue was fearless and I wanted to be exactly like him. I told myself I would not confess.. Until I was at the same level as he was..

**...**

Kuronue was good looking up close. And... pretty good looking far back too. His skin was paler than the average person. His eyes were crimson colored, I'd always thought he was lying overtime I asked him if they were contacts.

..

It's weird calling a guy "beautiful" but Kuronue was "beautiful". Everything about him was. Sometimes I think I try too hard. Other times, I know I do.

I'm not exactly into guys, just into Kuronue. I find Kuronue cute and adorable the way i find girls to be "cute" and "adorable". Ok, well I don't find him cute or adorable, I just found myself interested in him. Very interested.

But being with Kuronue is just a far away dream from me. I can't say I've had a happier dream since Kuronue came along.

**...**

The doors opened and for some reason I was scared to death. I'm just lucky Yusuke and Kuwabara go to a different school. Saves me the trouble of explaining my rather "girly" situation. And if Hiei saw me like this. Let's just say all that respect that I earned from him would vanish in a snap.

I bit my bottom lip and hoped for the best today. When life gives you lemons. Make lemonade and serve it in a frilly dress.

**Yea umm so that was the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been lazy over the summer ;;. I have to say, I wasn't extremely proud of this chapter. I absolutley hate writing back stories but I had to have something to keep the plot alive. So I had to add Kuronues past blah blah blah. I find this a pretty boring chapter since it talks more about how they met then whats happening currently but I guess the boring parts are important too. And yes this is a verry cheesy chapter. After all. WHO DOSEN'T LIKE CHEESE!? **

**So umm yea. I'm saying thanks to all my reviewers right now lol**

**poochie2poochie33 - Thank you :D Actually, I can picture Kuronue with short hair too. Which is weird for me. o.o**

**ladyasile - Thank you for your review. And I do hope this story gets interesting enough to continue.**

**Chaseha-wing- Thank you :D And I agree with you. Kurama wont last in a dress for three days. But then again. He has Kuronues help. I love cute uke Kurama :3**

**marken- Thank you :D And I promise to make them interact more in later chapters ;;**

**Autumn Whispers- Thank you :D ;; i didn't know I wrote Kurama in all those paragraphs. Thank you for pointing that out. **

**And thank you to whoever had the time to read this.**

**Ja ne 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own this screwed up fantasy that I have written on here for you to read and laugh at :)

*WARNING: This chapter contains tons of unneeded parallelism, cursing, and out of chatacterness. Oh, and some male/male situations.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Just a few more steps.. A few more more steps and I'll be home free. No more dresses for today, no more stupid stockings, no more stupid twenty pound necklaces that weigh my head down heavily. I'm almost home. Almost h-

"Hey."

Fuck.

I didn't bother turning around. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Kuronue, it's quite late for you to be out at this time, don't you think?," I said, trying to keep my voice as leveled as possible.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if you came home sooner," he replied back casually.

"Kuronue you know I had a club meeting, and the cafe didn't close until later," I said as I emphasized the word cafe in a whisper. Not like I should hide it, I looked like a playboy bunny in the middle of a quiet suburban block.

"I'm kidding Kurama. I'm kidding. I just wanted to ask why you keep avoiding me. And why you're in a dress."

"Well. Wearing a dress pretty much takes away all the dignity I have left inside of me, my mother probably thinks I'm gay, and I've been in an awfully peachy mood considering that this necklace has been cutting off my circulation for the past five hours. So yea, I basically am avoiding you because I think I wanna keep that little ounce of respect you have for me. Which has probably been dispersed into nothingness by now. And about the dresses, why don't we both just leave it up to your imagination."

"Sooo. Tough week?"

"Very."

Kurama's P.O.V.

Kuronue ended up in my house with both of us eating dinner really late. It was Friday tomorrow anyway and we were used to each others company. My mother would be out a lot, as she was tonight, and Kuronue would always come over. We both know that we have an unusual friendship, and in a way we understand one another better than anyone else can. We probably could sit alone in a room for hours on end without talking, and for some reason, it would be enough.

Tonight was one of those quiet nights, we found ourselves spaced apart at the farthest end of the sofa. Kuronue was watching T.V. while I was overlooking my schedule for the maid cafe tomorrow. Then, as Kuronue always did, he destroyed the peaceful silence.

"You never did explain the whole drag thing," he stated bluntly. I rubbed my temples, all this stress is going to kill me one day.

"I told you I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well I'd rather hear the true story from you then another source. Your fangirls have been told to expand the truth quite a bit."

I could feel my jaw suddenly tense.

"Forget about it, I just have trouble saying no to people," I said hastily, flipping the pages of my planner sporadically.

He stayed silent, his eyes fixated on my face for a good couple seconds. I felt myself becoming increasingly more uncomfortable.

"You've been avoiding me lately," he said flatly. I was getting annoyed by the sudden subject switch.

"Oh really? Maybe because all traces of masculinity I had in me has disintegrated into nothing these past two days," I stated sarcastically. He played with the tassels on my couch pillows.

"No, I mean you just have been avoiding me in general. I never see you around anymore," he said, stating it simply, without feeling.

I quickly tried to think of something witty or snarky to say. Something to relieve me from this awkward situation.

"You're here with me now aren't you?" I said weakly. For once I didn't have everything planned inside my head, I could never predict him very well. Kuronue stayed silent.

"I-I mean, I stay late in the lab sometimes, I have club meetings if you didn't notice," I could tell he wasn't buying it. But I still kept lying, how can I tell him the reason I was ignoring him if even I didn't know?

The persisting silence kept getting more annoying by the minute. I sighed heavily.

"Kuronue. What do you want me to say? I really can't explain why -," and thats when time stopped.

With the swiftness and elegance of an other worldly being, I found him at my side split second. His right hand was placed on my thigh, while his left one grabbed my shirt by the collar, pulling my face up to his.

I wish at this moment I didn't like a harlequin romance novel, but the next couple of words sent shivers up my spine.

"Kiss me," he said, his brown eyes gazing intensely at my lips.

I made no reply as his lips moved closer to mine... And thats when I took the pleasure of giving him a powerful kick with my left leg, knocking him to the other side of the room.

I could still feel myself breathing heavily, the adrenaline and anticipation dripping slowly down my skin.

Kuronue's P.O.V.

I clutched my stomach where Kurama kicked me, the blow was so powerful I felt like throwing up. I forgot the crazy hidden strength he kept hidden somewhere. I remember I tried to open my mouth to say something very inappropriate but all that came out were howls of pain.

I managed to look up and catch a glimpse of Kurama's mortified expression, as I saw him running towards me.

"Kuronue? Kuronue are you ok?," he asked, a little panicked. Unfortunately, all that came out of me were groans and cries of misery. But after a good couple of minutes I regained my breath.

"Yea.. I'm a little better now. I had to say- that kick was a bitch," I said, still with some difficulty.

"Well. You did deserve it," he said matter-of-fact. My face scrunched up in pain once again.

"You didn't have to kick me in the stomach!," I said, a bit louder than I intended.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to kiss me," he replied back, with just as much spite.

"Well I figured you would since you have such a hard time saying no all the time," I said smirking. I tried to make a joke. Kurama just stayed silent. It wasn't working.

"Well, I thought it would be okay, I thought you wanted to."

"Why the hell would you think I would want to kiss you?" An incredulous face graced Kurama's features.

"Why not? What so wrong with kissing?"

I knew he hated me right now. He knew I was testing him, pushing him to his limit. I looked at Kurama, as he held a confounded expression on his face. He looked uncertain, scared, and slightly shaky, and suddenly, I regretted pushing him this far.

"I-I'm a guy. Kuronue...We're both.." Kurama's voice trailed off as he slumped down onto the carpet with his hands covering his face. He looked hopeless, he opened his mouth slightly but nothing came out. No sob, no scream, just nothing. I kneeled down next to him, I thought to myself, I've come this far, why stop now? At the same time, I was contemplating about how much this was hurting him.

I moved his hands away from his face and made him turn to face me. I expected him to have some type of emotion displayed on his face, but what I saw was the exact opposite. He held no expression, not even anger, it was like something just sucked out the life out of him. I sighed heavily and cupped his face more gently this time.

"What's so wrong with kissing a guy Kurama?" I tried to make my voice sound as innocent as possible, but I found it hard when my heart was beating furiously in anticipation.

"It's wrong.. It's.. It's not normal Kuronue," he said, his voice trembling.

"Kurama, I just wanted to kiss you... I didn't even kiss you! If I knew you'd get so worked up over it, I wouldn't have even asked! Say something..anything.. please," I said, a little desperately.

"I-I...," his voice trailed off once again as he avoided my gaze. I sighed again, this time a sigh of defeat.

"I'm sorry.. Kurama, I didn't mean to... Just forget I said any of it-,"I said almost inaudibly as I felt him grab my arm with great force.

"Kuronue. That's not the problem,"he said, still avoiding my eyes.

"Then what is Kurama. Give me a fucking hint. Did you even bother thinking about how much courage I had to build up to even try to kiss you? Kurama, I like you. I like you a lot if you haven't noticed that yet," I said, a bit harshly. No reply.

"And I told you already. You could just forget this whole thing ever happened. The worst thing I'd want to happen is for you to be more distant from me then you already are," I added. His grip tightened as he slowly looked up. His face looked.. unbelievably angry.

"You... you have no idea. How much of an impact you made on my life. You ruined me." Kurama said, in a calm, deep, chilling voice. He released his grip on my hand and stood up. I got up slowly, scared and anxious from the twisted turn of events.

"I avoided you for a reason. You know why? Because I couldn't stand to look at you anymore, because I felt disgusted around you, and now you do this.. and it all just messes everything up," he said in an annoyed tone. A badly hidden painful expression probably pasted itself on my face at that very moment. I hated that I cause him so much pain, I hated that he hated me for it. I hated the fact that after today, everything between us would not stay the same. He advanced towards me as I found myself slowly stepping back. I was scared, I haven't seen him this angry since he saved me. He reached out towards me as I braced for the impact of his punch or any other physical contact that would nonetheless harm my body.

What I got was something I was not expecting.

He grabbed the back of my head and with amazing force, closed the space between his lips and mine. The kiss was fierce, I remember closing my eyes, unable to move, unable to kiss back, my arms at my sides like lifeless noodles. The impact was so hard our teeth clashed and our noses bumped. I remember him pushing me harshly all the way up to the cream colored walls without breaking the kiss even for a second. I remember his hands sneaking up to the left side of my face, the other sliding under my shirt. I remember him deepening the kiss, dominating my mouth as I just stood there, trying to take it all in. I remember him breaking the seemingly long kiss, gasping for breath as he looked angrily at me. I remember not taking any chances, as I moved my body closer, grabbed his waist, and kissed him as hard as he kissed me. I remember how our tongues danced and how we desperately tried to mesh our bodies together in some type of sick effort to get something out of this situation. I remember us grabbing each other, trying to get ahold of something nonrealistic.

We continued kissing. How long, I don't remember. But I do remember the feeling of pure completeness. The feeling of pure desperation. The feeling of needing someone as much as they need you for once in my fucking life. After that, I don't remember anything. I don't remember when we stopped or what he said right after, I do remember lying down on the comfortable carpet with Kurama, both of our bodies exhausted from todays events as we stared quietly at the ceiling, a million thoughts racing through our heads, numbing our limbs until they were frozen, like statues.

After that, my memory blanked out, and I found myself in my own bed in the middle of the night, recalling the past events that had happened a few hours before, trying to remember everything in full detail.

SO yea. That's the end of this chapter. For the five people who are reading this story, I KNOW I was supposed to post this in the beginning of October or late September but I had a really good reason: procrastination. AND also, I had a shitload of homework -_- Next chapter will hopefully be last, and thank you to everyone who took the time reading this horrible chapter.

*P.S. I spell checked it but I DID NOT read over the final material so I'm very sorry if anything dosen't sound right and please tell me right away about your questions and concerns :)

P.S.S. Also, I would like to thank you readers for giving me the will to continue this, it makes me a super happy camper and I love you all. I should shut up now . ...


End file.
